Rose and Scorpius Fluff
by Robins and Roses
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy fluff! Basically, a bunch of one-shots of them while they're dating, and when they first meet. Please R&R! This is my first story outside forum challenges!
1. Special Friends

16-year-old Rose Weasley turned another page of her book, feeling completely peaceful. A feeling, she knew, would soon be shattered by her brother Hugo, or her visiting cousins James, Albus, and Lily, or-

It didn't break the way she expected. The doorbell chimed, and she tucked a lock of her frizzy orange hair behind her ear and rose to answer it, but her father beat her to the door. Normally, she would have just let Ron answer the door and gone back to her book, but when the door creaked open, she recognized the neat, shiny black shoes and smooth blond hair a second before her dad did.

"_Malfoy?" _Ron exclaimed, almost slamming the door. "What in Voldemort's name are you doing here?"

Rose bit her lip and straightened her glasses. "Dad, Scorpius is-"

"Rose, sweetie, go back to your book. Let me handle this."

Scorpius shot a brown-eyed glare at Rose that read: _You didn't tell him? _Rose grimaced and shook her head.

"Dad, um, I forgot to tell you-"

"_Rose,_ please. And Malfoy, you can run along home. Wait," Ron commanded, "why are you carrying flowers?"

Rose blushed. It was rare to have Scorpius bring her romantic things like flowers.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm here because over last year, Rose and I have become... let's say, special friends."

Rose groaned inwardly. Scorpius could never keep sarcasm out of his voice.

"Special friends?" Now Ron was more then annoyed. He was suspicious.

"DadoversixthyearScorpiusandIstarteddatingandI'msorrybutIreallylikehim," Rose let out in one breath.

"You WHAT?" Ron shouted, then turned and pulled Rose inside by the checkered blue scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

He snapped at Scorpius, "Stay out there. I'm sure we have talking to do," and slammed the door.

Once he was sure the young man wasn't listening, he turned to Rose.

"A _boyfriend, _Posie," he breathed, using the nickname he called her when she was younger. "And not just a boyfriend. A Malfoy boyfriend. Why?"

"I love him, Daddy," Rose protested, knowing how shallow that sounded. "And we're right together. Even Lily thinks so."

Ron's blue eyes popped. "Lily? _Lily _is only 14, and she knows about-" he gestured wildly with his hands, "all this and I don't?"

"Yes, but- but you would have gotten mad, and I didn't want you to break us up!"

Ron took a deep breath and studied her. Rose stood taller, her hair tickling the back of her neck, and suddenly saw herself as her father must have seen her: just a 16-year-old girl, wide-eyed, innocent, with hair as bright as her father's, eyes looking up hopefully from cat-eye glasses, a stray ink smudge on her cheek from when she was writing; a little girl filled to the brim with hopeless, naiive ideas about love.

"Let him in," Ron said softly.

"What?" Rose asked, her heart lifting.

"Let him inside," her father repeated.

Rose ran to the door and flung it open, to find a surprised Scorpius there, tulips in hand. She took his hand, pulling him inside. Ron was still sitting there, his eyes flicking over their flushed cheeks and clasped hands. He nodded once, twice.

"Malfoy, my daughter says you two are right for each other. Do you find this to be true?"

Scorpius looked bewildered and nervous, but he stammered, "Yes, I suppose we are," accompanied by a squeeze of Rose's hand.

"I don't like this, Rose," her dad remarked sharply, "but I suppose I could allow this to go on... except a condition..."

"What?" the two of them begged.

"Don't tell your mother one word of this," Ron said, smiling devilishly.

Rose looked at Scorpius, and he looked back at her, and suddenly their lips met and Rose was peaceful again.


	2. Beginning, Part One

"Can I sit here?"

Scorpius Malfoy looked up from his book to find a girl standing over him. To his eternal shame, the first thing he thought was, _Who is that?_

The girl didn't look like anyone he'd seen before. She, like him, hadn't yet changed into the standard black robes, so she was wearing her street clothes- if those were her street clothes and not some costume. She was wearing an knee-length cream-colored skirt with beads sewn randomly all around it. Her blouse was light blue and featured a logo from a band Scorpius had never heard of. Her cat-eye glasses rested comfortably on her nose, among all the freckles scattered there. And her hair- God, there was a lot of it, and it was bright red. But worse, it was frizzy, and it looked like she didn't even brush it.

_Bright red hair..._

"You're that Weasley girl, right? Violet?"

He inwardly blushed. He'd seen her around for six years. Her name was Rose, Rose Weasley. He knew that perfectly well.

"Yeah," she responded sarcastically, sitting down on the seat across from him.

Scorpius waited about five minutes, watching her bite her bottom lip as she read a newspaper. Then he decided that the silence would be unbearable if it went on any longer.

"You're going into sixth year, right?" he asked conversationally.

"You're that Malfoy boy, right? Scorpion?" she replied, parrying his question with another.

He studied his lap, suddenly feeling overpowered. "Scorpius," he muttered awkwardly.

"I know."

When the Hogwarts train (it was almost the same color as her hair, he noticed) pulled into its stop, Scorpius hurried out of the cabin as fast as his long legs could carry him, dragging his drab gray trunk behind him. The minute he set foot in the Great Hall, he felt much better. Weasley would be far away at the Gryffindor table, while he sat at the Slytherin table on the other end of the Hall.

"Get a girlfriend over the summer, Malfoy?" his friend Graham Davies asked teasingly when he sat down.

"Yeah, right. You'd like to think that," Scorpius shot back.

"Are you sure? Because you look like Cupid 'imself hit you with a truck."

"Shut up."

First class on Wednesday was Double Potions with Gryffindor. Rose was there, Scorpius noticed, and so was her cousin, whats-his-name... Albus.

She sat down in the seat next to him. Surprised, he almost looked over and said hi, but quickly stopped himself. That would possibly be the stupidest thing to do in this situation.

"Hi, Scorpion," she greeted him, defying his own pledge.

"It's Scorpius. Hi, Violet."

"It's Rose."

The silence again was almost solid between them when Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to your second Potions class of the year! Today, we'll be learning what happens when you mix powdered cinnamon with baneberry, and let me tell you, it's _not _pretty..."

The professor's voice dimmed to a murmur in Scorpius's head as his eyes locked onto Rose's notebook, wide open. Her hand was already moving across the lines, scrawling in a messy cursive, taking notes. The page before it, though, was covered in lavender ink. Scribbles, words and stories and random patterns, all an one-page homage to drawing. He could glimpse some of the drawings not covered by her arm- some were beautiful, peaceful pictures of still lakes and birds, others were intricate, shadowed depictions of dragons and creatures of the deep. Some were simple, like a vase full of flowers or an unfinished sketch of a person.

Rose moved, and before Scorpius could react, the notebook was closed and she was getting up from her chair. He noticed that everyone else was, too. Was it time for Charms already?

"Are you going to go get your cauldron, Mr. Malfoy, or will you choose to receive a D on this assignment?" Professor Slughorn's deep voice rumbled from behind him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Professor," Scorpius apologized, hurrying to get his cauldron from the cupboard. He cursed inside his head. As he hadn't heard most of the lecture, he had no idea what to do.

"Now, I'm giving a vial of powdered cinnamon and twelve baneberries to each table. You'll need to share! Get to work, we don't have all the time in the world," Slughorn called.

Scorpius, cauldron in hand, slid back in his seat nervously.

"Six baneberries and four pinches of cinnamon. Stir until it's golden-brown," a voice hissed in his ear. The boy jumped and looked around to find Rose's serious blue eyes an inch from his.

"I know you weren't concentrating. Just do it," she whispered impatiently, then faced her own cauldron with a huff, as if that was a marathon she had just run.

Scorpius nodded, stunned, and grabbed six dark green baneberries when Professor Slughorn reached their table, leaving the other half for Rose. He tried to dump them into the pewter bottom of his cauldron, only to find that they clung to his hand.

"Is that a _sticky _situation you're in there, Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asked, passing by him and chortling at his own joke. "Looks like you forgot your gloves. Use a quill pen to pry them off, and remember for next time!" he warned.

Scorpius got off the berries quickly enough, and carefully used his quill to scrape them into the cauldron. He then reached for the vial of cinnamon, only to be met by something slim and warm that sent a shiver through him. Rose's hand had collided with his on the cinnamon.

"You have it."

"No, sorry, you."

"No, take it. I'm farther along then you anyways."

Accepting her argument, Scorpius poured the cinnamon into his bowl and stirred. It soon melted into a pleasant gold shade. But successfully making the potion didn't give him half the thrill as touching hands with Rose did.


End file.
